


Apology Tour

by ninhursag



Series: Let's make Michael Guerin cry [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: BAMF Alex Manes, Everyone Has Issues, Idiots in Love, M/M, Psychological Drama, Road Sex, They Don't Talk About it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: “I’m not here for your apology tour, Guerin,” Alex said, when Michael came over to see him.For angsty aliens on Tumblr. Michael pushes everyone away. This time, Alex won't be pushed.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Let's make Michael Guerin cry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638739
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	Apology Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Implications that they have/are having sex with other people, but no real warnings.

“I’m not here for your apology tour, Guerin,” Alex said, when Michael came over to see him. That made Michael smile. Alex looked pissed, straight browed and hard mouthed, but his eyes were a give away. Flicking up and down over Michael’s body, chest, legs a little too wide apart in jeans so old they’d probably rip if you pulled too hard.

Alex might not want an apology-- but he could be talked into a ride. That was not a no kinda look, he’d recognize a hard no from Alex any time.

“Mmmm,” Michael said, putting on a smirk, mean and easy. “I’m not apologizing, so that’s fine. How about you let me make it up to your dick?”

That was probably the wrong thing to say. Or not. He got the sarcastic neck tilt, the beautiful flare in those dark brown eyes. “You are unbelievable.”

“Whatever you want, Alex. Got a fantasy your pretty little boyfriend won’t do for you?” Michael crooned, sour and bitter like coffee left too long in the pot. “I. Am. Up. For. It.”

Another flare of something in those eyes, “sounds like the voice of experience.”

That made Michael laugh, shaking his head and spreading his arms, as if inviting something. “You want me to tell you a dirty story about where I’ve been? Nah, you hate that shit. I wanna make you come, not run, not yet.”

Alex hissed, low and deep, and took a step forward, not back, until he was in real close, until Michael could smell the whiskey under his skin, tainting his sweat. Funny, he was the sober one now. Real funny, but he could work with that. 

“I’m not running,” Alex whispered in his ear, whiskey and courage and anger, nipping teeth on an earlobe. Michael rolled his eyes but didn’t argue that, he didn’t need a punch for his trouble. Not that Alex had ever hit him, even when he just about got down on his knees and begged for it. 

“Well good. Your place or mine?” Michael chuckled a little when Alex’s grip tightened on his shirt. “Or is that too far? Want it in the parking lot? Hands and knees? Back of my truck in a sleeping bag just like the old days?” Another chuckle. “You’ll like that-- never had anyone but you like that, did you know that?”

That startled a gasp out of Alex and Michael reared forward and kissed him through it the moment those lips parted. Slow and dirty, mouth a lot gentler than the words pouring out of it. “S’right. You’re the only guy I ever let fuck me in my truck, Alex.” 

Finally, when he let up, Alex looked at him, hard, still flushed, but steadier. “That’s great. My place. Because I haven’t fucked you there.”

Michael nodded, forcing his gaze not to slide away. That actually surprised him, but fuck if he was going to say no. Alex let him drive, warm, strong hand on his thigh. He had a faint smile on his face the whole time, and Michael half wondered if his boyfriend knew where he was, if this was the kind of thing he had a green light to do. Fuck his ex in their house.

He didn’t mean to ask-- he was actually shocked he was getting this, so why fuck it up? But he was damn good at getting in his own way, so--

“What about your boyfriend,” Michael asked, sidelong, while Alex hand stroked the inseam of his jeans and then played at the zipper. “Is this some consensual non-monogamy shit?”

“Seriously?” Alex rolled his eyes. ““He's a fuck buddy not a boyfriend. There is only one person I'm giving that role to and unless you have some objection I haven’t heard, I’m looking at him.” 

Michael almost ran off the road, between the words and the sharp, brutal jerk on his zipper. “The fuck,” he managed to gasp out.

“I told you, you’re my family. I told you, I’m not looking for an apology tour. Unless you’re not interested and it looks to me like you are, all you ever had to do was ask.” Alex sounded calm, steady, patient as hell. His fingers on Michael’s dick on the other hand, were insane. 

Michael managed an incoherent sound, probably only still driving in a more or less straight line because he was a telekinetic with years of experience and Alex was a crazy person. With a wild, evil smile.

“Soooo,” Alex murmured, “here’s the deal, sweetheart. We’re going to my place, and I’m going to fuck you just like you like it in my bed. And then you’re staying there until you get it through your head you belong there.”

This was insane. This doesn’t get to be easy, this never has been easy.

Alex was the one who laughed and Michael realized he said it out loud. “Only one part of this thing with us has ever been easy. And you know what? We are going to lean into it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about these idiots on Tumblr @ninswhimsy


End file.
